Reever Sucks At Poker
by kbbandgirl
Summary: Komui and Reever are roped into playing strip poker -with Kanda,Allen, and Lavi- KomuixReever
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fic will consist of three chapters (there is a companion fic called "Kanda Sucks at Poker" which is a Yullen take on the events, but they are largely independent. If Yullen isn't your thing don't worry all the KomuixReever goodness is right here. However, if you like/ don't mind Yullen, I recommend you read that story as well, to get the bigger picture.)

(Special thanks to my beta Mikatsuki-no-Arashi for her supreme awesomeness. I'll re-upload this after she gets a chance to edit it)

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, if I did well…. KomuixReever would be cannon, there'd be Yullen strip poker, Leverrier would die a horrific and painful death, and the science department would get more screen time.

Komui was fucking gone…again. Reever wasn't at all surprised but he was pissed. The supervisor was tap-dancing on his last nerve.

*****

Somewhere on the other side of the castle, Komui shuddered. His Reever senses were tingling.

Trouble was, by now Reever had discovered all his hiding places. It was time to find a new one. Hmm… he couldn't hide in the last place the blonde would look, because that would become the first place; but Reever was immune to Komui's double reverse psychology, so the first place he'd look was no good either.

Wait! If he was following that logic, the last place he'd be hiding was on one of the mostly deserted floors, meaning that Ree had probably checked them already.

He went down to one of the abandoned floors, all the while keeping an eye out for homicidal Aussies.

Komui chose a random door and knocked (he didn't want to interrupt a random couple again, that had been awkward).

"Yes?"

Komui furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, what was Allen doing down here so late? (Luckily, Lenalee was on a mission so Allen didn't need to worry about being murdered just yet)He slowly opened the door.

*****

Reever was checking the kitchen when he heard Kanda yelling. Ah, if only the science department could invent Prozac (they probably could, but could they get Kanda to take it? Methinks not.) Ugh, He could feel the beginnings of a stress headache building behind his eyes. Screw Kanda, he needed the Prozac.

Bitching wouldn't solve anything. He decided to check Komui's experiment rooms again… nothing (Luckily he never had to enter them, his intuition told him whether they were occupied or not). He slumped against the wall in defeat.

Suddenly a flash of inspiration hit him, '5th floor, 3rd hallway, 12th door to the left!' He had no earthly idea how he'd come up with that, but when it came to Komui he had a 6th sense.

He jumped up and ran the whole way. He had to get there before Komui escaped.

*****

"So Allen, what are you up to?" Komui asked suspiciously.

"Uh, I'm going to play poker with Lavi?"

"Oh, okay!" he brightened up instantly, now that he was sure it didn't involve his precious sister, "Mind if I join you?"

"I don't see why not."

"Eeeexxxxxcelent."

*****

A few seconds later, Lavi came into the room, followed by a grumbling Kanda.

"Hiding from Reever again?" Lavi asked with a knowing smile.

Komui nodded solemnly.

The redhead rolled his eyes, "He's going to find you eventually. "

Allen agreed wholeheartedly. "He always does. Section leader Reever is good at that."

Just then, the door crashed open and a flushed and panting Reever stood in the doorway glaring daggers at Komui (fuck daggers, Reever was glaring swords).

******

Komui gulped. Reever looked really good all sweaty and rumpled (well more so than usual), and the erratic breathing… good lord!

And he'd caused it! Komui bit his lip, holding back a little groan, when he noticed the glare that the blonde was giving him. Normally it would have been frightening but with his face all flushed and his eyes half lidded, it was just sexy as hell.

******

"Ah! Section leader come play poker with us!" Lavi cheered.

"Yeah, Reever come play!" Komui added (he should have been scared, but he was genuinely happy to see him).

Reever was too exhausted to argue. "Fine one hand." He plopped down across from the supervisor, "but then your arse is mine! Paperwork doesn't do itself you know."

*****

So the five of them sat down to play poker. Lavi dubbed himself the dealer, and announced that he would be making the rules.

He smiled and proudly proclaimed, "All right! It's time for strip poker!"

Allen looked like he was going to faint, Kanda went for mugen, Reever's jaw dropped, Komui did a spit take (with his coffee) and Lavi just sat there grinning like an idiot.

…to be continued.

A/N: Ch 1 of "Kanda Sucks at Poker" is already up, and ch 2 will be coming along very shortly. (I'll do a chapter of that, then a chapter of this.)

A/N 2: I'll update my other Komui x Reever fics soon (My muse has ADHD, but she seems to like this pair of fics).


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the delay, finals were a bitch and I still have a few left to go. This summer I **should**have more time to write; but the boys and I are taking a long trip to Australia (I'm doing study abroad there so the boys decided it'd be a good time to take a vacation and hang out with George's family). We will also be taking short trips to China (to visit my boyfriend's family)and Japan and England (to visit both sides of my family). So even if I write a lot, I may not get to post regularly, but I'll try to get my current fics finished before I leave.

A/N 2: My muse is being fickle. I'm extremely lucky in that every time I sit down to write, something comes out, but she chooses the story she wants to work on (and sometimes she'll just start new ones). Trying to fight her only results in writers block so I've stopped trying.

Utter pandemonium erupted.

Reever and Allen grabbed Kanda, trying to keep him from slaughtering Lavi. Komui chuckled, 'Ah, young love.'

Kanda quickly quieted when he realized that the Moyashi was almost flush against him, arms wrapped around his waist (while Reever was holding his arms).

It took some work, but Lavi convinced everyone to stay and play. How? Well he offered a cash prize, and they all agreed to stop at underwear.

Allen wanted the money, and he wanted to see Kanda (mostly naked).

Komui stayed, praying that he'd get to see his uptight assistant (and the object of his affections and desires) less than fully clothed.

Reever stayed as well, grumbling that Komui would run off if he wasn't there to keep an eye on him, but a small (or medium-ish) part of him might have wondered what was under the turtleneck.

Poor Kanda didn't know about Allen's mad poker skills, so he stuck around as well.

Lavi flashed a mischievous grin and started dealing the cards.

They were playing the half-and-half way (That is every hand two people lose, the other two are spared, and the dealer handles the winnings. It's a lot more fair and fun that way).

The first hand went predictably, Kanda lost Mugen and Reever lost his tie while Allen and (surprisingly) Komui stayed fully clothed.

By the fourth hand Reever was forking over his vest, Komui was giving up his supervisor's jacket, Kanda has lost his shirt and Allen was… untouched of course.

Two hands later Reever was shirtless, and so was the supervisor.

Komui was probably drooling but he really didn't care. He couldn't stop his eyes from roving over Reever's chest.

The sight was riveting, all creamy white and shades of pink. He was in good shape too, fit but not overly so. Reever was wiry but in a good way, from hauling around paperwork and books (and fighting off evil robots).

The room was uncomfortably warm and the supervisor couldn't help but notice the way that sweat made fine strands of hair cling to the nape of the blonde's neck and that way that beads of perspiration formed in the junction of Reever's neck and slid down slowly.

Reever could help but blush when he noticed the funny looks that Komui was giving him.

He recognized the predatory look in the supervisor's eyes, but mistook the intent behind it.

He bit his lip in concentration but he could not figure out why Komui was mad at him.

But he decided that Komui just might look a little bit sexy like that, not that he'd ever admit it.

Komui was surprisingly good at poker; he'd only lost his shirt. Reever, on the other hand was surprisingly bad, but he'd started with more clothing than the rest of them, so he wasn't fairing too badly.

The game continued on, until Kanda, Reever and Komui were left in just their pants (and presumably underwear).

Allen on the other hand was fully clothed (minus his jacket, which he had willingly 'lost' to combat the heat).

Lavi who had been monitoring the atmosphere, declared that the next hand would be the last, after all, at least one person was going to be 80 to 90% naked.

The hand was dealt and, wouldn't you know it, Reever and Kanda lost.

Kanda dropped his pants. He caught Allen staring, and yelled. Allen fled the room and Kanda gave chase.

Reever stood shakily. It took him a few tries to undo the fastenings, but once he'd managed it, he let his pants fall, exposing his boxers, which were the same robin-egg-blue as his vest. He waited a heartbeat and then he quickly bent over and pulled them back up.

Komui was really drooling now.

Reever's gorgeous blue eyes were screwed shut in embarrassment and his blush left his face beet red and had even spread down onto his chest.

Reever started gathering his clothing, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. Komui sat there half-naked and watched hypnotized as the blonde quickly and methodically redressed himself.

A cough startled the supervisor out of his reverie.

It was Reever, "Paperwork."

"Ah, about that…"

The blonde's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Komui sighed defeated. "Oh fine."

Reever shoved clothes at him, and looked away.

The supervisor got dressed and held out his hand.

The shorter man ignored it, choosing instead to grab his arm in a vice like grip and drag him down to the office.

Komui followed without protest but he had not given in, he was plotting.

Reever would be his. But how?

He decided to start with the most direct method.

A/N: Chapter 3 of "Kanda Sucks At Poker" should be up soon but I'm having some trouble with writing a Yullen lemon. Chapter 2 of "A Case of Mistaken Identity" should be up later today.

A/N 2: Reviews are made of love! (And get my lazy muse to work on current stories instead of just coming up with awesome new ideas)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: World cup! This would have been up sooner but George and I are obsessed with football/soccer. (yeah, we haven't been getting much sleep, I apologize for the stupidity)

This is the first part of the last chapter. The last bit will be up shortly.

A/N 2 : Wow I've almost finished another one! (don't worry I've got a lot more in the works, including a AU fic that's got Reever on a motorcycle, a fic with more evil robots, a dark angsty fic, and one involving pheromones. 4 in total, most with more than 5 chapters. I'm taking votes on what you want next, my muse won't listen to me, but she listens to all of you).

Komui decided to go with the direct method. He'd discussed it with Jerry and his precious Lenalee (well actually they'd discussed it with him) and they'd urged him to 'wait until the time is right, then pounce'. Reever pushed him into the office and locked the door (lest he escape).

He did a few piles of paper work without complaint, a deal is a deal (but it also might've been due in part, to the death glares that the section leader was giving him).

Reever was getting highly suspicious. What was the supervisor up to? And why the hell was he humming merrily, and while doing paperwork no less?

Slowly, as he did his own work, the blonde realized that he was effectively locked in a room with a very attractive man, who had seen him almost completely naked, and who looked damn good without a shirt… Reever blushed and shook his head vigorously trying to get a hold on his imagination. When he looked up Komui was gone. Or more precisely, Komui was sneaking up behind him.

Reever, who had been sitting on the couch, jumped when the taller man launched at him and hugged his shoulders.

"S-supervisor?"

"Do you love me?"

"WHAT?"

"I love you, do you love me?" Komui snuggled closer pouting.

Reever was having a hard time processing this development. "Did Lenalee give you a concussion?"

The supervisor ignored the question and kissed his cheek. " Reeeeeever!" he whined.

"I-I… yeah"

Komui stared at him, mouth agape, in total awe.

The blonde was too embarrassed to even look at him, so he shuffled the papers in his lap.

The supervisor was having none of it. He snatched the papers out of Reever's hands and flipped behind him, raining rather large confetti on an already paper strewn floor.

The Aussie jumped up. "The hell? You Bastard I was almost finished!"

Komui shook his head at him affectionately (In a "you're silly" sort of way) before grabbing the lapels of Reever's lab coat and hauling him in for a kiss.

A/N: (If you don't want to read the lemon then stop here) The rest will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, that last bit was somewhat stupid. That is what happens when you assign all your good ideas to later stories… Anyway, I've almost finished the last chapters of Devine Interference and Tattoo! (Now I will have more room to work on new things!)

The blonde didn't put up much of a fight (which surprised and delighted the supervisor).

In truth, Reever was too startled to do anything. He was pretty sure that he was awake… so why was this happening? Eh, whatever he was not going to argue. (Even his skeptical side was onboard, deciding that he could always claim that someone had drugged one of them.) He leaned into the kiss, accidentally letting out a little moan.

The last bit of Komui's self-control broke. An evil laugh echoed through his head as he promptly pushed the blonde down to sit on the couch, and leaped over the back of it ( so that they were both on the same side). He bent down and recaptured the luscious lips before him.

Reever knew that he should've been embarrassed but frankly, he was too far gone to care. One of his hands had wound itself into black hair and the other one was reaching for the hem of Komui's shirt. Damn, maybe he had been drugged.

The supervisor's evil side chose that moment to show itself and demand that he have a little fun with his 'prisoner'. Oooh that was an idea! He pulled away, chuckling at the cute puzzled look he received, and kneeling on the floor, he quickly divested Reever of everything except his pants.

The blonde pouted cutely when his hands were bound together by his own necktie and then placed behind his head. He also muttered something that sounded distinctly like "unfair". Out of the goodness of his heart and with supreme benevolence, Komui decided to level the playing field a little by removing his own jacket and shirt (his hat falling off in the process).

The supervisor sat back onto his heels, to further observe his captive and smiled smugly when he noticed a distinct tenting in the younger man's pants.

Reever was still lucid enough to feel a shiver of dread and anticipation when Komui gave him a positively wicked smile. His lust glazed eyes widened when he saw a hand reaching for his zipper. He squeaked a little and pulled his hips away but it didn't work and his pants were pulled out from under him.

Damn the blonde was cute! Especially when he was embarrassed and pouting, but still trying to send death glares. The resulting effect being, that he was about as menacing as a kitten (or puppy).

As such, no one but Reever was surprised when Komui gave him a huge kiss and kidnapped his boxer's, almost pulling Ree off the couch in the process. At which point the Aussie closed his eyes and turned away, his blush spreading all the way down to the top of his chest.

The supervisor smiled maniacally before leaning in to place a light little kiss on the end of the blonde's cock. Reever squeaked and started to squirm when Komui gave it an experimental lick.

It took him a few seconds, but the Aussie finally managed to get his (still tied) hands up and over his head, and used them to push the older man away from…

It was Komui's turn to pout. Had Reever changed his mind? He looked up. The sight was breath taking, a flushed and naked (and tied up) Reever sitting on the couch in his office. (Hell Yeah!)

"Uh… can we just, err… you know… ah, get on with…it?" the blonde laughed a little nervously.

Komui chuckled and a throbbing in his groin informed him that it sounded like an awesome and perfectly reasonable plan. He stood up, turned, and walked towards his desk, rifling through the drawers for something, anything with lubricitive properties. He also, upon seeking the stricken look on the blonde's face, sent Reever a comforting smile (and a rather lusty wink). Damn, nothing useable…

At this point, Komui noticed a wrapped package with a neon orange ribbon lying on the floor next to Reever's clothes. Further investigation of the palm-sized box revealed a tag, in Lavi's handwriting, addressing said box to Reever and himself. Intrigued he ripped off the paper (stashing the ribbon in his pocket because it was shiny) and opened the plain box inside. A small bottle tumbled into his hand.

"Muwahahahahahahahaha!"

He took the few steps back towards the couch, seizing Reever's hair and pulling him in for another kiss. With Reever sitting and Komui kneeling on the floor between his legs the couch was the perfect height. The blonde gulped a little when his love pulled away and hissed when he felt a slick finger circling his entrance.

The initial penetration stung like hell and Ree could only imagine how badly something larger than a finger would hurt. But it was Komui so he'd survive somehow… by the time two more fingers had been added the pain had faded to a dull ache.

Reever saw Komui's inquiring look and nodded. He could do this.

The blonde started having second thoughts when he felt something big pressing against him, but then Komui was slowly easing into him and the worst was almost over. It wasn't too bad, but his eyes were watering like crazy.

The supervisor stilled, waiting for him to adjust, and kissed his cheek sweetly. Reever relaxed a little and kissed the older scientist back. That was all the permission Komui needed. He pulled about half way out of the velvety encasement and slowly pushed his cock even further in, brushing Reever's prostate in the process.

Reever let out a little mewl and arched away from the back of the couch. Komui's brain exploded in happiness and he picked up the pace considerably. With the continual stimulation and all the cute little noises that he was making Komui figured that Reever wasn't going to last long.

He was right. Reever came a few minutes later splattering their chests and mumbling something that sounded distinctly like "Komui", which pushed the supervisor over the edge.

He half collapsed onto Reever moaning the blonde's name. They sat there for a few minutes, utterly content, before Komui decided that it was naptime.

He cleaned them off with his turtleneck and untied Reever's hands. The Aussie immediately tried to snuggle but the supervisor pulled away just long enough to grab their lab coats off the floor. He then maneuvered them so that they were both lying on the couch (with Reever, who was lighter, on top) with the lab coats over them as blankets.

A/N: It's finally finished! I might end up doing a sequel to both stories in the 'poker series' ... we'll see. I've been coming up with a bunch of Yullen ideas lately so I'll probably start one of them soon.

A/N 2: What KomuixReever story should I do next?

1. Reever gets pheromones spilled on him

2. AU. Komui as headmaster of a school, Reever as new Vice Principal. Includes Reever on a motorcycle and biker Cross (There's a tiny bit of CrossxReever but it's imaginary because Komui is paranoid like that)

3. A super dark angsty fic where Reever is made head of the Oceania branch and takes off and they're both super depressed (but with a happy ending)

Please Review (and let me know you're opinion)


End file.
